


Мистер Декабрь

by Edema



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: Каждый год 25 декабря корпорация «Старк Индстриз»...Посвящение:Замечательной традиции: всей страной смотреть 31 декабря "Иронию судьбы", которой автор и вдохновлялся.





	Мистер Декабрь

***

Тони надавил кнопку на панели и боковое стекло съехало вниз. Холодный воздух ворвался в салон автомобиля, но легче не стало. От выпитого за весь вечер голова кружилась, а перед глазами все плыло, как в тумане. И он откинулся на спинку сиденья, чтобы хоть на минуту унять дискомфорт и резкую боль в висках, забыть калейдоскоп из лиц и одинаковых фраз этого вечера.

***

Каждый год, 25 декабря, корпорация «Старк Индастриз» устраивала рождественский бал, и Тони вынужден был исполнять роль гостеприимного хозяина. Не мог же он, в самом деле, и в этой ситуации спрятаться за спину восхитительной Пеппер. Заставить ее приветствовать директоров всех международных подразделений, стоя на высоких шпильках на краю парадной лестницы три часа к ряду. 

И в этом году бал, без сомнения, удался на славу. Отличный повод, самая престижная площадка во всем городе, изысканные закуски и выверенная до мелочей программа вечера. Но в какой-то момент звуки джазового оркестра, блеск бриллиантов и безупречность смокингов, слились для Тони в один бесконечный поток.  
Нет, он вовсе не собирался напиваться до зеленых чертей в глазах, но розовое игристое было ничем иным, как «Дом Переньон Розовое Золото» 1995 года и пьянило не хуже крепких напитков. 

К тому же каждый гость стремился непременно сказать несколько слов и выпить вместе с ним, хотя бы глоток шампанского.  
К моменту, когда Тони сделал сто первый глоток, зал, заполненный гостями, закачался перед ним и уплыл в непонятном направлении. 

Пеппер подала знак, и Хэппи деликатно взял Тони под локоть:

— Кажется нам пора?

— Свежий воздух и п-подальше отсюда, — согласился Тони.

— Мисс Поттс.

— А что мисс Поттс? — он с трудом держался на ногах.

— Мне кажется, она хочет вам что-то сказать.

Тони обернулся в сторону зала и широко улыбнулся:

— Я готов, дорогая!

— Ты, точно, готов, — расстроенная его состоянием Пеппер плотно прикрыла дверь комнаты для вип-гостей.

— И все же мы сделали это, — Тони перебирал бутылки на столике для выпивки. — Башня Старка будет первым маяком, сияющим от чистой энергии!

— При условии, что дуговой реактор не подведет и все обеспечит, — Пеппер мягко, но твердо отстранила его руку.

— Смотри, как сияет! 

Пеппер взглянула в окно и не смогла оторвать взгляда от светящегося контура башни и завораживающего вида, который открывался с шестьдесят пятого этажа «Рокфеллер Плаза».

— Как елка на рождество! — Тони провел ладонью по стеклу панорамного окна, огладил светящиеся вдалеке буквы. — Только свечусь я!

— Думаю, нам необходимо расширить пропагандистскую компанию. Ты должен выйти к прессе. Мы оснастим три следующих здания, я завтра полечу в Вашингтон.

— Не будем торопиться, детка! — Тони все же улучил момент и плеснул себе пузырящийся напиток. Он поднял руку с бокалом вверх. — Наслаждайся моментом!

— Я смогу им насладиться, если мы останемся только вдвоем! — Игривые нотки в голосе Пеппер не остались для Тони незамеченными.

— Мистер Старк, на линии полковник Джеймс Роуди, — бесстрастный голос Джарвиса вмешался в идиллию вечера.

— Никаких переговоров, Джарвис. 

— Но он настаивает.

— Стой насмерть. У меня, кажется, намечается свидание!

Тони взял еще один бокал и подошел к Пеппер. Он улыбался самой обаятельной из своих улыбок. 

— Мне всегда хотелось узнать, что ты чувствуешь будучи гением?

Пеппер рассмеялась:

— Откуда же мне знать каково это? 

— Не скромничай, — Тони смотрел на нее глазами, полными благодарности. — Ведь мы оба знаем, как много ты сделала для этого проекта!

— Нет, все это сделал он! — Пеппер погладила Тони по груди в том месте, где еще недавно был мини-реактор, а теперь остались лишь следы аккуратных швов. — И ты!

— Не отказывайся от славы! Башня Старка и твоя заслуга! Я готов вписать в контракт о владении... эээ... Двенадцать процентов!

— Целых двенадцать?! — в голосе Пеппер было полно язвительных ноток.

— Ладно! Я готов уступить еще... Пять!

— Я подумаю об этом после окончания праздничных торжеств, — пеппер уже успела развернуть свой блокнот и что-то помечала.

Тони взял ее за плечи, и развернул к себе.

— Хочешь, на следующем здании я напишу Пеппер! Прямо на фронтоне!

— Это было бы очень мило, но для меня достаточно, если мы будем встречать Новый год, только вдвоем!

— М-м-м! — разочарованно протянул Тони. — Это неплохая идея, только...

— Да, да, ...я знаю, что ты скажешь. Что каждый раз. Появляется причина. По которой это сделать совершенно невозможно. В прошлый раз это был Лас-Вегас.

Укор в глазах Пеппер был мягким, но все же Тони почувствовал себя так, словно выключили все кондиционеры разом. 

— Ну, мы могли бы попробовать! — он заметно нервничал. Попытался сбросить с плеч смокинг, но не смог. 

— Только для начала я хотел бы снять все это! И бабочку, и... 

— О! — Пеппер потянула за рукав, в котором увязла его рука, помогая Тони избавиться от смокинга. — Тебе и правда нравится эта идея? 

Тони подхватил свободной рукой стакан воды и жадно глотнул.

— Почему бы и нет? Мы, наконец, останемся вдвоем. Я еще немного выпью, расхрабрюсь, разбуянюсь и, наконец, скажу тебе то, что давно должен сказать!

— Тони? — легкая краска тронула щеки Пеппер. 

— А? 

— Неужели ты сделаешь мне предложение после стольких лет?

— Ну, да, — Тони запихнул бабочку в карман.

Он прищурил глаза и постарался придать своему выражению беспечный вид.

— Между нами сегодня что-то промелькнуло?!

Пеппер рассмеялась.

— На целых двенадцать процентов.

Тони растянул губы в улыбке и взъерошил волосы на макушке.

— Н-да, — он задумчиво помотал головой. — То есть нет...

— Так да или нет? — Пеппер смотрела на него с надеждой и сожалением одновременно. 

— Это все как-то... — Тони чертыхнулся и вынырнул из объятий Пеппер. — Погоди, этот чертов смокинг мне ужасно мешает сосредоточиться. 

Он снова натянул на себя пиджак и застегнул на все пуговицы.

— Нужна совсем другая атмосфера. Свечи, мы вдвоем и... — Тони смотрел на Пеппер глазами, полными раскаяния. — В общем, давай не сейчас. Подождем давай. Подождем, когда ночь и вот это вот все...

Глаза Пеппер заметно погрустнели.

— Да нет, Тони, я ведь не тороплю тебя. Просто мне кажется, ты никогда это не сделаешь. Не понимаю, откуда в тебе эта неуверенность.

— Страх старого холостяка, — проворчал Хэппи. 

Он переминался с ноги на ногу у двери, чувствуя себя лишним. Этот разговор был слишком личным, и ему следовало давно ретироваться, но он не мог бросить мисс Поттс одну с Тони, который слишком много выпил и сейчас еле держался на ногах.

— Холостяка?! — возмутился Тони.

— Хорошее дополнение к гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп. — Бесстрастный голос Джарвиса ненавязчиво анализировал исходные данные.

— Все не так! — Возмутился Тони. Он выдернул из уха коммуникатор и бросил на столик. — Джарвис, на сегодня достаточно. 

Тони сложил руки и уселся в кресло так глубоко, словно занял оборону. 

— Я вовсе не такой. И кстати! Я уже делал предложение одному человеку. 

Хэппи и мисс Поттс обернулись одновременно.

— И к моему великому изумлению он даже согласился!

— Он? — глаза Пеппер широко распахнулись. — Когда?

— Ну... это неважно... ... это было спонтанно. И потом, в Лас-Вегасе всех тянет совершать бессмысленные поступки.

— Ты не устаешь меня поражать, — Пеппер с нескрываемым удивлением смотрела на Тони. — Ты хоть помнишь, кто это был?

— Кажется, это был «Мистер апрель» с обложки «Эсквайр», — Тони выдернул крахмальный платок из кармана и теребил его в пальцах. 

— Кажется? О, боже! — Пеппер всплеснула руками. — Так вот из-за кого нам пришлось пережить тот жуткий скандал? Ты не мог тогда сказать прямо?

— Что сказать? Что сначала влюбился, как мальчишка, а потом представил, что теперь он будет жить в моей комнате всегда?! Каждый день будет маячить у меня перед глазами?!

— Что делать? — Глаза Пеппер распахнулись еще шире.

— Ну, мельтешить, туда-сюда, туда-сюда... — Тони помахал ладонью перед лицом и скривился так будто лизнул дольку свежесрезанного лимона.  
— В общем я не выдержал и сбежал. Мне хотелось спрятаться.

— Теперь понятно откуда взялась та квартира в Бруклин-Хайтс.

Пеппер встала и оглянулась в поисках сумочки.

— А от меня ты тоже убежишь?

Тони улыбнулся смущенно и виновато:

— Пеппер! Этот новый год мы обязательно встретим вместе! Я буду ждать тебя в половине двенадцатого. Верхний этаж Башни, в большой гостиной. Ты ведь придешь?

Пеппер шагнула к нему и, наклонившись, обняла Тони за плечи.

— Только все здесь закончу. — Она погладила его по волосам, и поцеловала в макушку, как маленького. — Если хочешь, Хэппи отвезет тебя. 

Тони взял Пеппер за руку и с благодарностью поцеловал раскрытую ладонь. 

— Ты же успеешь прийти до Нового года?

— Не волнуйся, я точно никуда от тебя не убегу. Только отдам последние распоряжения и проверю, чтобы все было хорошо.

Пеппер набросила на плечи шелковый палантин и вышла за дверь. Обязанности управляющего директора никто не отменял, а мисс Поттс была профессионалом высокого класса и предпочитала все держать под своим контролем.

Тони обхватил голову руками и с минуту раскачивался в кресле, пока дверь не распахнулась и на пороге не показался полковник Роуди с двумя бокалами, наполненными доверху.

— Если можно не сейчас, полковник. — Хэппи воспользовался своим правом начальника личной охраны и перегородил ему путь.

— А что случилось? — количество выпитого, видимо, и у мистера Роуди достигло отметки «Максимум», потому что он пошатнулся и беспечно улыбаясь, отвел руку Хэппи в сторону. — Я нигде не могу найти Тони.

— Сейчас не время.

— Но я хотел поздравить его с успешным завершением проекта! 

— Я обязательно передам мистеру Старку ваши поздравления. — Хэппи был неумолим. — Позже!

— Но позже я не могу, я скоро улетаю! Меня вызывают в Пентагон!

— Счастливого пути! — Хэппи взял из рук Роуди один из бокалов. Полковник удивленно посмотрел на опустевшую ладонь и отхлебнул из другого приличный глоток.

— Но Тони обещал, что мы будем веселиться до утра!

— Вам нужно торопиться иначе ваш самолет улетит без вас.

— Вы в этом уверены? — полковник покачнулся, но боевая выправка не подвела и он удержался на ногах. 

— Я вызову для вас машину.

— Тони! У тебя всегда были самые лучшие помощники.

Тони только обреченно махнул в ответ. Только что он засомневался, что сможет провести всю оставшуюся жизнь с одним из них.

Точнее с одной.

Но полковника было не остановить. 

— Мы непременно должны выпить за твои гениальные изобретения и не менее гениальных помощников!

— Хэппи! Мы едем провожать полковника Роудса в аэропорт! — отдал распоряжение Тони.

— Сейчас? — Хэппи сурово свел брови к переносице. Ему всегда казалось, что так он выглядит внушительнее.

— Не могу же я, в самом деле, бросить друга в беде, — примирительно сказал Тони.

— И р-а-а-а-дости, — Роуди потянулся к Тони, словно собирался его поцеловать, — пока смерть не разлучит вас. То есть нас!

— Хэппи, ты остаешься здесь! Отвечаешь за мисс Поттс головой.

Хэппи не стал возражать. 

И Тони в обнимку с полковником направились к двери.

Это было последнее, что Тони помнил ясно. 

Как потом ни старался, он не мог вспомнить сколько и где они успели еще выпить, но полковник Джеймс Роуди достойно преодолел паспортный контроль и, даже ни разу не споткнувшись, проследовал к терминалу, ведущему на посадку.

Дальше была только закованная в лед Ист-Ривер, нескончаемые гирлянды праздничных огней и Бруклинский мост. 

И еще лицо Тони, которое отражалось в зеркале заднего вида. Утомленное и слегка помятое. 

Тони определенно не мог предстать перед Пеппер в таком виде. Ему нужен был свежий воздух. Совсем немного свежего воздуха. И он попросил шофера остановиться на мосту. В самом его центре, если быть более точным.

Пошатываясь, Тони вышел на мостовую. Он смотрел то в один конец, на сверкающий огнями Манхэттен, то в другой в сторону Бруклин-Хайтс и мысль, которая бродила в голове, внезапно оформилась в осознанную необходимость.

Он только на минуту заглянет в ту квартиру в небоскребе, просто чтобы привести в порядок себя и свои мысли, и сразу же вызовет Хэппи, чтобы не нарушить свое обещание, данное Пеппер.

 

***

Тони вышел из такси и задрал голову вверх, рассматривая здание. Метель, которая разыгралась к этому времени сбивала с ног, а где-то там было тепло и никаких снежинок, которые так и норовили залететь ему прямо в глаз. 

На удивление за стойкой консьержа никого не оказалось, а мастер-ключ с тяжелым набалдашником для экстренного открывания дверей, как раз был на месте. Тони уверенно сдернул его с крючка, и хотя кнопки этажей троились у него перед глазами, прицелился в самую верхнюю.

Где же еще могла находиться квартира миллиардера Тони Старка, купленная по капризу, как не на самом верху. Тони не помнил почему оставил эту недвижимость за собой, но сейчас она оказалась как нельзя кстати. 

Наконец, он ткнул одну из кнопок.

Скоростной лифт скользнул вверх, а голова полетела куда-то в тартарары. Мутило со страшной силой, но принятые решения казались сейчас самыми обоснованными. 

Он просто приведет себя и свои мыли в порядок.

Слава богу, входная дверь оказалась напротив. Мастер ключ, заставил замок в двери мелодично блямкнуть и мигнуть приветливо зеленым, а квартира поглотила Тони Старка в своих недрах. 

— Джарвис, свет!

Но свет не зажигался, а Джарвис не отвечал. 

— Вот только не надо так выразительно молчать! — пришлось шарить впотьмах по стене, но рука не нащупала ничего похожего на выключатель. — Да! Я выпил! 

Сквозь пелену, застилающую глаза, Тони увидел очертания мебели.

— У меня сегодня праздник между прочим.

Тони осматривался вокруг.

— Где-то тут был отличный душ... 

Воспоминания о том, как выглядел «Мистер апрель» за мокрым стеклом душевой, заставили Тони пьяно улыбнуться. 

— Кажется я понял почему это называют «влажные фантазии». 

Тони развел руками. 

— Джа-а-а-а-рвис, вот скажи мне. Ну, почему все хорошее так быстро заканчивается?

Но Джарвис не отзывался, а тошнотворное состояние только усугублялось. Тони решительно помотал головой, но стало только хуже. Он внимательно вглядывался в окружающие его предметы и не узнавал обстановку. В квартире вроде все было на своих местах и все равно как-то не так. 

— А что кровать вернули в магазин?

Кровати, действительно не было, но зато вместо нее Тони разглядел огромный угловой диван. Тони шагнул в его направлении и он, как старый пес ткнулся Старку в ноги. Мягкие подушки манили, а уютный плед топорщился так призывно, что Тони не устоял.

Пиджак от парадного смокинга был где-то позабыт, поэтому расправиться с рубашкой и брюками было делом нескольких минут. Пришлось повозиться с ботинками, но и они полетели куда-то в сторону.

Наконец, колени подкосились и Тони нырнул с головой в плюшевый рай дивана. 

 

***

 

Каждый раз, поднимаясь в лифте, Стив не мог поверить, что стал обладателем замечательной квартиры. Он долго отказывался перебраться сюда — суровая обстановка базы была куда привычнее — но в какой-то момент сдался под натиском уговоров Романовой. 

«Служебное жилье», как называл это место Фьюри, оказалось не маленькой квартиркой на окраине Бруклина, а современной квартирой в стиле «лофт».

Переезд состоялся перед самыми праздниками, которые Стив и Шерон решили провести вместе, и у Стива было время оценить все преимущества новой квартиры. 

Современная планировка была продумана до мелочей. Была здесь и кухня-столовая и зона для приема гостей, и место для новомодного тренажера. И вообще в квартире было много пространства и света. Простая, но функциональная мебель и все необходимое для жизни. Здесь запросто можно было устроить студию для занятий живописью и еще оставалось достаточно места для сна и отдыха.

Стив поправил пакеты с фруктами, вытащил наполовину бутылку красного вина, рассматривая этикетку. Продавец в винной лавке обещал, что оно должно понравится его девушке.

«Его девушке». 

Боже мой, Стивен Грант Роджерс, у тебя и правда есть девушка. И ты не подкачал ни в тот день, когда у тебя был первый поцелуй после 45-го. Ни в каждый последующий, когда дрожащими пальцами расстегивал эти мелкие пуговки на шелковой блузе. Щеки полыхнули, а по телу разлилось сладкое томление.

Стив никогда не строил далеко идущих планов, предпочитал, чтобы все развивалось спокойно и как того требовали приличия. Но сегодняшний вечер должен был стать особенным. 

Он готовился к нему вот уже несколько дней, а сейчас прокручивая в голове все шаг за шагом, старался вспомнить не пропустил ли что-то важное.  
Он приготовил индейку по рецепту мамы Сэма, накрыл стол крахмальной скатертью, расставил бокалы. Их звон непременно будет праздничным и таинственным. Стив зажжет свечи и, когда часы пробьют двенадцать, преподнесет Шерон тот самый флакон духов, на который она засматривалась в витрине супермаркета.

А потом... 

Ладони вспотели, и Стив перехватив пакеты другой рукой, торопливо толкнул входную дверь. Запах смолистой ели, которую он вчера принес с рождественского базара, ударил в нос.

Стив снял пальто, разобрал пакеты. Вино и фрукты перекочевали на стол. 

Нужно было еще успеть принять душ и надеть свежую рубашку. Сорок пять секунд на то, чтобы раздеться и одеться. Армейская привычка сейчас пригодилась.

Он сбросил свитер, брюки. Сложил их идеально ровно и уже собирался пристроить на краешке дивана, чтобы потом убрать в шкаф, как вдруг плед на диване ожил и из-под него вылезла нога.

Мужская. 

Обычная такая мужская нога. В одном носке. Волосатая, но с изящной лодыжкой.

Стив попятился и сел мимо стула, благо на полу был толстый пушистый ковер, который его тоже уговорила купить Романова, чтобы подчеркнуть уют необжитого дома.

Мозг работал активно, сопоставляя увиденное и причины возникновения таких странных галлюцинаций.

— Последствия посттравматического синдрома, — отчеканил Стив. — Ничего необычного.

Он ударил себя по щекам и даже потер глаза, но изящная лодыжка так и осталась торчать из-под пледа с дурацкими мишками, насчет которого он тоже долго сомневался, но потом все же запихнул в корзину с покупками.

Пришлось протянуть руку и потрогать. Нога дернулась и исчезла под пледом.

— Теплая, — резюмировал свои ощущения Роджерс. — Значит, не кажется. 

Он дернул плед на себя, но, видимо, тот кто укрылся под ним прижимал плед всем телом.

— Какого чёр... — Стив вскочил на ноги, мысленно отдавая себе приказ следить за языком. 

— Кажется, я разговариваю сам с собой, - от удивления вместо того, чтобы выяснить кто это развалился на его новом диване, Стив прошлепал в сторону кухни и схватил чайник. Глотнул прямо из носика. Холодная вода освежила, и он решительно направился обратно.

Подошел к незваному гостю — хотя какого черту «гостю»? Гости входят в дом по приглашению, а этот... — Стив без лишних колебаний плеснул воду в лицо незнакомцу.

— Немедленно проснитесь! Или я вызову полицию! 

Стиву вовсе не нужна была полиция. Он бы и сам запросто вышвырнул негодяя за порог, но привычка рассуждать прежде чем действовать, не позволила совершить бессмысленный поступок. Необходимо было выяснить кто это и зачем пробрался в его квартиру. 

«Если это вор, то почему не сбежал? Вор, который устал и улегся отдохнуть..?»

В современном мире было много вещей, которые его удивляли. Но это! Это событие не укладывалось ни в какие рамки.

Стив наклонил чайник и без всякого сожаления окатил спящего водой еще раз. 

Человек под пледом блаженно улыбнулся.

— Ой, как хорошо! Водичка...

— Как вы здесь оказались?! — Стив говорил громко и возмущение в его голосе не предвещало незнакомцу ничего хорошего. — А ну-ка, придите в себя!

Ему пришлось тряхануть незнакомца за плечо.

— П-шел к черту! — Незваный гость, наконец-то, попытался разлепить глаза. — Джарвис, з-з-з-ачем ты впустил его сюда? Пусть убирается! Пусть убирается откуда п-ри-шел!

— Ну, это уже форменное безобразие! Немедленно проснитесь и объясните, что все это значит?

Терпению Стива пришел конец. Он дернул наглеца за ногу и стащил с дивана.

— С-с-с-овсем обалдели? — незнакомец резво лягнул обидчика, но Стив молниеносно среагировал и отскочил в сторону. — Дж-а-а-а-рвис! Что за хрень я тебя спрашиваю?! 

— Выбирайте выражения! 

— В к-к-к-онце-то концов, скажет мне кто-нибудь, что тут происходит? — Незнакомец еле ворочал языком, но все же попытался сосредоточить взгляд. — Кто вас сюда впустил?! 

— Это кто вас сюда впустил? — возмущению Стива не было предела.

— Это моя квартира! — незнакомец наконец ухватился за край дивана и сел. — А вы кто?

Человек, который стоял перед ним был полон негодования. Он то сжимал, то разжимал кулаки, но сурово сведенные к переносице брови, не могли отвлечь Старка от созерцания идеально тренированного тела: широкие плечи, узкие бедра, крепкие руки и... О, боже, ты мой! Охренительные голубые глаза! 

Тони блаженно улыбнулся и хотел было вытянуть губы трубочкой, как для поцелуя, но что-то подсказывало ему, что с этим нужно повременить. — Я, между прочим, здесь живу! Мистер дека-а-а-брь!

— А где я живу? — не унимался красавчик, гневно взмахивая густыми ресницами.

— Этого я не знаю, — примирительно произнес Старк и опустил голову вниз, потому что между ног у него отчего-то недвусмысленно окрепло. — Не могли бы вы исчезнуть, иначе это плохо закончится. 

— Исчезнуть?! Ну, знаете ли. — Незнакомец, кажется начинал терять терпение. — У меня есть документы!

— У меня тоже есть документы, а еще у меня есть н-н-н-евеста и совсем нет времени. Я должен тор-р-р-опиться. Так что, пожалуйста, выметайтесь отсюда. А?!

— Но у меня тоже есть невеста и она придет сюда с минуты на минуту, — красавчик дернул из рук Тони плед. — И я думаю, ей будет не приятно увидеть на моем диване голого мужчину!

— Я не голый! — протестующе завопил Тони, — это вам необходимо натянуть штаны, иначе мои юристы вытрясут из вас все до цента за сексуальные домогательства!

— Слушайте, один из нас сумасшедший! — повысил голос красавчик, но отступил на шаг назад.

— И я точно знаю, кто! — Тони снова дернул плед к себе, потому что между ног творилось что-то невообразимое. Член стоял как каменный.

— Я тоже знаю, кто.

— Ой, вот только не надо умничать! Не родился еще тот человек, который мог бы соперничать со Старками в гениальности.

Стив постарался взять себя в руки.

— Хорошо. Давайте начнем с начала.

— Не собираюсь я ничего начинать! Вы ворвались в мою квартиру, зачем-то сняли штаны...

— Ну, вы тоже, могу заметить, не при полном параде!

— ДА! Я разделся! Потому что я у себя дома! — этот аргумент казался Тони весомым

— Это я у себя дома!

— И кто это может доказать?

В дверь позвонили.

— Например, моя невеста! И она, кстати, владеет боевыми искусствами, так что вам лучше одеться и убраться подобру-поздорову. — Красавчику этот аргумент показался весомым.

— У вас, видимо, очень оригинальная невеста, если вы встречаете ее вот так? — Тони ткнул пальцем, указывая красавчику куда-то между ног. 

— Ах, ты ж... — красавчик бросился к своей одежде и мигом натянул свитер и брюки. 

Звонок в прихожей все еще заливался трелью.

Не теряя больше ни секунды, «Мистер декабрь» метнулся к входной двери и звуки радостного женского щебетания, перемежающиеся минутами затишья — видимо, эти двое целовались — заполнили квартиру.

— Спасибо, Шерон! Так приятно получать подарки в праздник! — видимо, красавчик шелестел оберткой. — У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок, дорогая, только он в комнате. Проходи, пожалуйста.

Шерон вошла первой и остановилась так резко, что Стив врубился в нее и чуть не снес с ног.

Тони за это время успел обшарить глазами все вокруг в поисках брюк и, самое главное, телефона, чтобы вызвать кого угодно: Пеппер, Хэппи, восстановить связь с Джарвисом, без которого он был как без рук. Но все, что он успел — схватить со стола обеденные салфетки, расшитые веточками омелы и красными бантами. 

Шерон во все глаза рассматривала «подарок» и Тони под ее взглядом больше всего хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, или прикрыть стратегически важные места. Что он и сделал: взмахнул салфеткой, расправляя ее, и прикрылся. 

— Это и есть твой подарок? — с языка Шерон сочился «яд».

— Шерон, дорогая, ты не поверишь! — красавчик постарался втиснуться между Тони и девушкой. И сделал он это с трудом. Сейчас в свитере, он казался еще больше и привлекательнее. 

От этого сочетания — гора мускулов и дрожащий от волнения голос — в животе у Тони затрепетали бабочки, что было совсем не ко времени. 

Такого с ним не было давно. 

С истории с «Мистером апрель» и не было. 

Надо же, больше полугода! Ну, еще бы! Он ведь был занят! Новый проект вытеснил из головы все! А сейчас... 

Лучше бы он про это не думал. Но не думать не получалось. Перед глазами Тони маячил светловолосый затылок, и у него горели кончики пальцев от желания пройтись ладонью по стриженому ежику волос. 

Он закрыл глаза, но полные, красиво очерченные губы красавчика... И когда, черт побери, он смог это запомнить?

— Представляешь, я прихожу домой, а в моей постели спит совершенно незнакомый мне мужчина!

— Это такая шутка?

— Да нет же! Я абсолютно с ним не знаком.

— Я думаю, если бы вы были знакомы, ситуация не выглядела менее пикантной, — язвительно констатировала Шерон.

Но красавчик не успел ничего ответить, потому что Шерон привычным жестом хлопнула себя по боку, словно собиралась выхватить пистолет, но, видимо, сегодня был не ее день.

— Почему ты не выставишь его вон, или не вызовешь полицию, — досаду в голосе Шерон нельзя было спутать ни с чем.

— Не надо полицию... — Тони миролюбиво растянул губы в улыбке. — Я сейчас все объясню, вот только найду свои брюки. 

— Почему ты ничего не сделал? — не снижала оборотов Шерон.

— Я не успел! Ты слишком быстро пришла!

— Ах, так я быстро пришла!

— Ты меня не правильно понимаешь, Шерон! 

— Я вообще тебя не понимаю, Стив! Почему ты позволил ему остаться?

— Я не позволял, — все еще терпеливо объяснял Стив. — Я хотел выяснить откуда он здесь взялся? Возможно, этому человеку нужна помощь!

— Твое желание спасти каждого однажды обернется против тебя! — в голосе Шерон прорезались визгливые нотки.

— Ну, не мог же я его голышом выставить на мороз!

— Хочешь сказать, что ты пожалел совершенно незнакомого тебе человека? Или вы все же знакомы? Может быть, ты нас представишь?

— Ой, вот этого точно не надо, — Тони мелкими шагами продвигался, точнее полз, в поисках брошенной одежды, которая почему-то не находилась.

— Но я уже сказал, что вижу его впервые?

— Тогда объясни мне, почему он разлегся у тебя в постели, как у себя дома?

— Да потому что, я думал, что я попал к себе домой! — снова подал голос Тони. Кажется, он начинал злиться. 

Он всегда начинал злиться, когда появлялись блондинки, а здравый смысл испарялся.

— Как можно любить эти куриные мозги?! — Тони попытался подняться.

— Хам! — взвизгнула Шерон.

— Дуреха! — не остался в долгу Тони.

— Стив! Выпроводи его немедленно!

— Я уже сам ухожу, ненавижу нелогично мыслящих особей!

— Стив! Почему ты молчишь?

— Шерон, дорогая! Я не хочу усугублять и до того сложную ситуацию!

— Так ты его защищаешь?

— О боже! — Тони закатил глаза. — Дайте мне мои брюки в конце концов?! Я хочу уйти отсюда немедленно!

— Выход, там же где и вход! — Шерон ткнула в сторону входной двери.

Наконец, Тони добрался до своих брюк и постарался как можно быстрее натянуть их, но запутался и свалился на пол.

— Посмотри, какой он несимпатичный! — не унималась Шерон.

— Он уже уходит, — красавчик подхватил Тони и поставил его на ноги. — Ради бога, скорее! И ботинки не забудьте. 

Тони всунул ноги в ботинки, прошлепал в прихожую и снял с вешалки пальто.

— Вы точно уверены, что живете именно здесь? — его взгляд с сожалением прошелся по Стиву и завис на его восхитительных губах.

— Есть вещи, в которых я не уверен, но это неоспоримый факт. 

«Боже правый, он этими губами еще и разговаривает!»  
То, о чем подумал Тони, не могло привести ни к чему хорошему, поэтому вслух он произнес совсем другое.

— И когда только успели продать мою квартиру? 

Он нехотя засунул одну руку в рукав пальто.

— Этого я не знаю, — красавчик снял пальто с вешалки и попытался помочь Тони натянуть второй.

— Я обязательно узнаю и расскажу вам. 

— Я надеюсь, мы с вами больше никогда не увидимся, — красавчик распахнул перед Тони входную дверь. 

Кажется, «Мистер декабрь», совсем не горел желанием встретиться с ним снова.

Я точно помню, что жил.... Где-то здесь... весной... Возможно. — Тони еще раз с сожалением окинул взглядом его великолепную фигуру. 

— Надо меньше пить! — Шерон, которая топталась у красавчика за спиной, не упустила возможности вставить напоследок шпильку.

— Я надеюсь, что вы обязательно вспомните, — Стив все еще стремился быть вежливым.

— Простите за недоразумение, — Тони приложил руку к груди, изображая глубокое раскаяние.

— Я принимаю ваши извинения. 

Красавчик на прощание хлопнул ресницами, смущенно улыбнулся, и дверь в неожиданные фантазии Тони, которые вдруг зацвели бурным цветом, захлопнулась.

Тони спускался в лифте и его не покидала одна единственная мысль. Нет, он думал совсем не о том, кто и когда успел избавиться от недвижимости в Бруклин-Хайтс. В голове у Тони была задачка поинтереснее. 

Сегодня вечером у него снова встало на мужика. Причем совсем не на жеманную фиалку, или представителя поколения метросексуалов. Его член однозначно просигнализировал ему о желании очутиться в объятиях сурового и рассудительного, положительного во всех отношениях натурала.

Конечно, причиной мог стать алкоголь и глупые фантазии. 

— Но я спал! Я ни о чем таком не фантазировал! — нелогичность происходящего не давала Тони покоя.

— Простите сэр! Вы что-то сказали! — Консьерж, который был так нужен еще несколько часов назад, сейчас вызвал только раздражение.

— Я сказал, где вас носит?!

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Я бы хотел вызвать такси.

— Боюсь в рождественскую ночь, большинство водителей предпочитают встречать этот праздник в кругу семьи.

— Тогда, если позволите, я вызову свой автомобиль. — Тони предупредительно поднял руку вверх. — Звонок за счет абонента.

Консьерж уже протянул трубку подвыпившему гостю, но тут же с визгом отдернул руку. Витой провод трубки повис в воздухе, а обгрызенные края топорщились в разные стороны.

— Жозефина, ах ты сучка... — он в ужасе захлопнул ладонью рот, — бога ради простите, сэр!

Консьерж нырнул куда-то под стойку и вытащил оттуда кудрявую болонку. Несчастное животное повисло в воздухе прямо напротив изгрызенного провода.

— Опять блондинки! — Тони закатил глаза. — Сколько потребуется на починку?

— Полчаса не более, быть может минут сорок, пока я вызову аварийную службу.

— Сорок минут? Вы шутите?

— О! Сэр, могу вам предложить только вернуться к вашим знакомым и позвонить из их квартиры.

— Придется... я здесь больше никого не знаю...

— Лифт к вашим услугам, сэр!

Тони уже собирался закрыть дверь, но понял, что не знает с какого этажа он приехал.

— Приятель, а на каком этаже живет такой голубоглазый «Мистер декабрь»?

Консьерж прыснул от смеха и поиграл бровями: 

— Сладкая попка?

— Эй! Поосторожнее с эпитетами! 

— Я хотел сказать, мистер Роджерс, сэр. Великодушно простите.

— Роджерс?

— Стивен Грант Роджерс! — уточнил любитель погорячее. Он театрально вздохнул и добавил, — заселился совсем недавно. Двадцать второй, сэр, квартира номер...

— Квартиру я помню. 

Тони еще долго топтался на пороге, прежде чем нажал кнопку звонка. Трель разлилась по всей квартире.

— Наверное, это Сэм, или Наташа! — дверь распахнулась и счастливая улыбка Шерон, превратилась в неподвижную маску. — Вы?

— Кто там, Шерон?

— Этот наглец, твой знакомый незнакомец.

За спиной Шерон вырос Стив.

— Я еще раз приношу вам свои извинения, но я больше никого не знаю в этом доме. — Тони неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу.

— И? — Напряженное лицо Шерон не обещало Старку ничего хорошего.

— Я хотел бы воспользоваться вашим телефоном... — Тони изо всех сил старался выглядеть трезвомыслящим человеком, попавшим в безвыходную ситуацию. — Понимаете, у консьержа, на первом, собака перегрызла провод, а аварийная слу.... 

— Достаточно! — перебила его Шерон. — Придется вызвать вам такси, иначе вы никогда не оставите нас в покое! Стив, принеси этому субъекту телефон.

Стив послушно метнулся куда-то в глубь квартиры.

— А теперь пока мы одни, поделитесь-ка со мной секретом, зачем вы влезли к Стиву в постель? Может быть, я зря трачу свое время?

— Да, ваш Стив невероятно хорош, но вы совершенно напрасно думаете...

— Я ничего не думаю... — взвизгнула Шерон, — хотела бы я посмотреть на вас, если бы вы застали у себя дома девицу в одном белье, да еще в постели у своей жены!

— У меня нет жены!

— Конечно! От такого кто угодно сбежит!

— Вас это не касается! — Огрызнулся Тони.

— Уходите от ответа?!

— Хорошо, я сейчас вам все объясню. Понимаете, каждый год мы в Старк Индастриз устраиваем корпоративный вечер для наших клиентов и мне приходится... в общем не важно. Мы с коллегами и гостями слишком много выпили. А я должен был жениться...

— На ком? 

— Это не важно. Просто я не мог в таком виде появиться перед ней...

— Поэтому заявились к Стиву?

— Да я не собирался к нему заявляться!

— Ага, значит сделали ему сюрприз!

— Да, нет же!!! О боже!!!

Неизвестно чем бы закончилась эта перепалка, но на пороге возник Стив. Он задвинул Шерон одним легким движением руки в квартиру, чем заслужил еще больше симпатий Тони и протянул ему телефон.

— Пожалуйста, поторопитесь!

— Друзья мои, вы меня так выручаете. А вы определенно широкой души человек, отзывчивый и порядочный! Я просто обязан напоследок вас расцеловать. Позвольте, я... 

И Тони пришлось подняться на цыпочки — Стив был выше его на целую голову — чтобы дотянуться до него в поцелуе. 

Аромат его туалетной воды добил Тони окончательно. Кажется, этот парень знал толк в парфюме, и Тони завис, уткнувшись носом в его шею.

— Я вам не мешаю? — Шерон рванулась вперед и ухватила Тони за ворот пальто. — Немедленно слезь с него, пьяное чудовище! 

Но Тони зацепился пуговицей за петлю на свитере Стива и как ни старался не мог высвободиться, продолжая тыкаться носом ему в шею.

— Ну, все, с меня достаточно!

Шерон схватила с вешалки свое пальто и рванулась к лифту, а Стив обеими руками обхватил Тони, пытаясь отлепиться от него, но выглядело это совсем иначе.

— Вы бы хоть дождались, пока я уйду.

Стиву наконец, удалось оборвать триклятую шерстяную нить и он бросился следом за Шерон.

— Не, уходи! Я прошу тебя! Это страшное недоразумение!

— С меня хватит, я достаточно увидела! 

— Я могу все объяснить! — Стив схватил ее за руку, но ревность застилала Шерон глаза.

— Не делайте из меня идиотку! — она оттолкнула Стива.

— Шерон!

Двери лифта закрылись у него перед самым носом, увозя негодующую женщину.

— Что вы ей сказали? — Красавчик бросился к Тони.

— Я вообще молчал! В основном говорила она! — Тони протянул руку, указывая на двери лифта. — Хотите, я ее догоню?! 

Тони попытался сделать шаг, но его повело в сторону и он упал бы, если бы Стив не подхватил его. 

— Лучше возьмите телефон и постарайтесь исчезнуть, как можно быстрее.

— Вы очень благородный человек.

— А вы только что сломали мне жизнь. — Красавчик тыкал в кнопку лифта, но она все еще горела красным.

— Она обязательно вернется. Вспыльчивые и ревнивые быстро отходят. По себе знаю. 

— Что вы можете знать?

Стив посмотрел на своего незваного гостя. Наверное, первый раз внимательно за весь вечер.

— Я мог вас где-то видеть?

— Мне часто говорят, но все это ерунда. 

У его злого гения, был потерянный и смущенный вид. От взгляда Роджерса не укрылись не только измятая рубашка и отсутствие пиджака, но и красивые умные глаза, высокий лоб, растрепанные темные волосы, которые идеально сочетались с аккуратной бородкой и такими же аккуратными усами над верхней губой, которую он постоянно покусывал. И очень красивые руки, со следами огрубевшей кожи на кончиках пальцев и несколько царапин.

— Механик? — отчего-то сделал свое заключение Стив.

— Механик, — зачем-то согласился Тони.

— Ладно, давайте зайдем в квартиру, иначе мы переполошим всех соседей. Вам нужно позвонить.

— Очень нужно.

Тони переступил порог квартиры и его накрыло странным ощущением, словно он попал в место, которое давно знал. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он несколько минут назад вышел отсюда. Или потому что эта квартира была схожа с той, которую он приобрел для парня с обложки «Эсквайр». Тони вдруг почувствовал себя дома.

Он оглянулся на Стива.

Стива?

А ведь они так и не познакомились.

— Мы все еще не знакомы, — совсем тихо произнес он и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Друзья зовут меня Тони.

— Стив. Стив Роджерс. — Рука Тони утонула в большой и крепкой ладони, и его словно тряхнуло током.

— Вы не сказали очень приятно. 

Тони поймал себя на мысли, что хочет понравиться.

Тони Старк? Хочет понравиться??? Жизнь, однозначно, преподносит сюрпризы. 

— Очень приятно, — буркнул в ответ Стив.

— Я вам так неприятен? 

— Просто звоните скорее. 

Стив подошел к окну и отдернул штору. Он смотрел на заснеженные улицы. С высоты двадцать второго этажа улица просматривалась очень хорошо. Можно было увидеть парк и залитый каток, и высоченную рождественскую елку.

Тони набрал номер, в надежде, что все машины заняты.

— Алло! Такси, пожалуйста! — Мироздание сегодня было на его стороне. — Подождать? 

Он с облегчением дал отбой. 

Нужно было исчезнуть из жизни этого парня, но уходить совсем не хотелось. Тони еще немного помедлил, сам не зная зачем. 

Его взгляд вдруг упал на маленькое фото на книжной полке: улыбающаяся Шерон с букетиком фиалок смотрела на него неодобрительно.

Еще бы. Она точно знала его планы.

— Знаете, я, пожалуй, пойду. Доберусь как-нибудь сам.

— Это глупо. На улице метель. 

— А как же ваша девушка?

— У нее автомобиль. Я думаю, она уже далеко отсюда. — Стив зачем-то взял со стола бутылку красного вина и плотно закрыл ее пробкой. — И уже вряд ли «моя девушка».

— Ну, пожалуйста, не расстраивайтесь вы так. Все образуется, вот увидите. — Тони снова набрал номер диспетчера, но оттуда неслись только короткие гудки. — Что ж такое с этим телефоном. Мне сегодня не везет. 

Резкий ответный звонок разрезал тишину. 

— Алло! Я слушаю... — в трубке лишь раздался горестный всхлип и короткие гудки и Тони протянул трубку Стиву. — Господи! Кажется это была ваша Шерон!!! 

— Тони! Зачем вы схватили трубку? 

От этого «Тони» Старк аж подпрыгнул. В устах Стива его имя звучало так... необычно, как-то особенно ласково.

— Но я думал, это такси!

— Господи, откуда вы свалились на мою голову?

— Я приехал в лифте. Это я точно помню. А больше, к сожалению, ничего.

— Вы хотите сказать, что не помните, как попали ко мне в квартиру?

— Нет, это я тоже помню. — Тони сунул руку в карман пальто и вытащил мастер-ключ. — Я открыл дверь ключом.

— Где вы его взяли?

— На стойке консьержа.

— Зачем он вам его дал?

— Он мне его не давал. Я сам взял....

— Это просто какой-то сумасшедший дом!

— Скорее, незаконное проникновение. 

— В мою только что налаженную жизнь, точно! 

— Я готов компенсировать!

— Чем?

— Чем угодно! Хотите чек? — Тони резко выбросил руку вперед и снес бокал со стола. 

Хлопок и хрустальное стекло разлетелось по полу.

— Слушайте, давайте вы просто сядете и ничего больше не будете трогать руками.

— Это к счастью, — попытался утешить его Тони.

— К какому? — Стив вышагивал по комнате. 

Он то решительно направлялся к двери, то снова бросался к окну. Можно было подумать, что его Шерон, как Мери Поппинс, могла влететь в него на зонтике.

По крайней мере, Тони очень надеялся, что сегодня для этого случая была нелетная погода.

Стив, видимо, отшагал положенный ему путь и, наконец, сел.

Они оба молчали.

— Простите, очень пить хочется. — Нарушил молчание Тони.

— Ну, налейте себе воды. Все на столе. 

— Знаете, у вас очень аппетитная индейка.

— Угощайтесь, не пропадать же...

— Вы очень отзывчивый человек.

Тони сбросил пальто и сел. За весь вечер праздничного банкета ему так и не удалось ничего перекусить и сейчас он чувствовал, что проголодался.

— Вы хорошо готовите.

— Пришлось научиться.

— А я, к сожалению, в этом несилен. — Тони с аппетитом поедал кусок индейки. — Зато могу приготовить кофе.

Часы на стене отбили без четверти одиннадцать.

— Скоро наступит Рождество. Жаль Сочельник не удался.

— Отчего же, судя по вашему состоянию, у вас точно удался.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — Тони вдруг вспомнил, что обещал провести этот вечер с Пеппер. — Кажется я обидел сегодня еще одну женщину.

— А мне кажется, вы не очень расстроены.

— Да что вы понимаете! — огрызнулся Тони.

— Позвольте, но вам не стоит на меня кричать. Вы все еще находитесь у меня дома, к тому же за моим столом.

Тони вскочил так резко, что стул, на котором он сидел отлетел в сторону.

— Ну, знаете! Сначала пригласить человека за стол, а потом упрекать его. Это в высшей степени не.. — Тони схватил салфетку, вытер губы и резко швырнул ее на стол.

— Слушайте, а у вас отвратительный характер! — перебил его Стив. — Как вас терпят на работе коллеги?

— А я работаю один! — с вызовом парировал Тони.

— Это и видно.

— Что именно, «мистер очевидность»?

— Что вы одиноки. 

Стив ждал ответной реакции, но Тони молчал.

— Нечем крыть? — в голосе не было насмешки, а скорее сожаление.

— Просто не хочу оказаться в метель на улице.

— Дальновидно.

Стив, видимо, смирился с тем, что его планы на этот вечер, а тем более ночь рухнули. Он устроился за столом и положил себе немножко холодной буженины с салатом. 

И Тони, не собираясь так просто сдаваться, снова сел за праздничный стол. 

Он ел с аппетитом, отрезая идеально ровные кусочки индейки и демонстративно аккуратно отправлял их себе в рот. Почти священнодействовал над своим блюдом: умелые руки и интеллектуальное, одухотворенное лицо. Интересное сочетание, если не брать в счет это пьяное приключение в рождественскую ночь. Но с кем не бывает.

Стив наблюдал за своим новоиспеченным знакомым с интересом (видимо, привычка все делать тщательно и кропотливо укоренилась от постоянной работы с особо точными инструментами) — и ему нравился этот человек, который только что с такой легкостью разрушил часть его жизни.

В любой другой ситуации Стив непременно бы расспросил у своего собеседника чем он занимается, о его увлечениях и хобби, но все, что произошло до этого совсем не располагало к задушевной беседе.

Они просто молча ели. Просто как двое проголодавшихся мужчин.

И в тот самый момент, когда наступившее перемирие расслабило обоих, в дверь позвонили.

Стив расцвел.

— Это Шерон!

— Сомневаюсь. — Издевка в голосе Тони не осталась незамеченной.

— Вы невыносимы! 

Странно, но этот незнакомый человек заставлял его злиться. Испытывать эмоции там, где Стив привык оставаться спокойным и рассудительным. 

— Вы тоже не подарок!

— А вам лучше начать собираться! Надеюсь, вы уже достаточно подкрепились! 

Шквал непонятных чувств теснился у Стива в груди.

— Скряга!

— Неудачник! — Стив поймал себя на мысли, что прежде никогда бы себе не позволил сказать почти незнакомому человеку дерзость, но непонятное волнение не давало ему успокоиться. 

— Что вы об этом знаете? — Тони не хотел оставаться в долгу. — Удача мое второе имя!

— Сейчас сюда войдет Шерон, и мы проверим! 

— Не войдет! 

— Не надейтесь! 

Оказывается, Стиву нравилось дразнить Тони. То, как он загорался....

Загорался???

Стив помотал головой, что за бред? От чего? От дурацкой перепалки?

В дверь уже трезвонили без умолку.

— Прыгайте в окно!

— С чего это вдруг? Я вам не какой-нибудь Ромео.

— Надо же, какие ассоциации.

— Я талантливый!

— Вы — самовлюбленный!

— О! Поверьте, меня есть за что любить!

— А вам не кажется..?!

— Мне кажется, вам сейчас разнесут дверь!

Но дверь осталась цела, потому что Стив широко и гостеприимно ее распахнул.

— Сти-и-и-в! Ну, наконец-то! Мы уже начали думать, что пришли не вовремя! 

Симпатичная рыжеволосая женщина и улыбчивый крепыш, заснеженные с головы до ног, бросились обниматься.

— Наташа! Клинт! — Стив помогал гостям снять верхнюю одежду. — Как вы решились в такую метель?

— Очень хотели вас поздравить! — рыжеволосая гостья чмокнула Стива в щеку.

— Ты не умеешь врать Романова, — Стив покачал головой.

— Ты прав! Я хотела увидеть своими глазами, что ты отважился на серьезные отношения! — Наташа схватила Стива под руку и решительно шагнула в комнату. — Ну, знакомь нас со своей избранницей! 

— Не робей, чувак! — Клинт похлопал Стива по плечу. — И потом ты знаешь Нат, если она что-то задумала, отказать ей невозможно!

Почти одинаковые спортивные куртки перекочевали на вешалку, бутылка шампанского в руки к Стиву, а гости к праздничному столу.

«Избранница» в расстегнутой почти до пупка рубашке — и когда наглец только успел — как ни в чем не бывало поедала рождественскую индейку.

Наташа и Клинт замерли в недоумении. Первой ожила Нат. Она пихнула Клинта локтем в бок, чтобы тот не успел выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель, а еще хуже сказать что-нибудь неловкое.

— Ну, что же ты, Стив, представь нас своей... — вопросительная улыбка приклеилась к лицу Наташи. — Своему другу?! 

Стива не пришлось долго упрашивать.

— Знакомьтесь, это Тони!

— Тони! Это мои лучшие друзья, Наташа и Клинт.

— А-где-же-обещанная-Шерон? — пролепетал ничего не понимающий Клинт и тут же схлопотал от Нат очередной пинок локтем в бок. 

Наташа старательно делала вид, что ничего экстраординарного не произошло. Подумаешь, была заявлена Шерон, а на ее месте оказался Тони. 

— Стив живет не в начале двадцатого, а на пороге двадцать первого. В конце концов, нравы меняются, и желание соответствовать веку... — объясняла она не то Клинту, не то самой себе, — вполне себе нормальное, осмысленное желание. 

— Главное, очень современное. — Задумчиво произнес Клинт. — К тому же нет никаких научных исследований в области многолетнего влияния низких температур на смену предпочтений...

— О чем это они? — Тони оторвался от поедания индейки и заинтересованно смотрел на оригинальную парочку.

— Не обращай внимание. — Стив суетился, раскладывая дополнительные приборы и расставляя бокалы. — Влияние низких температур! 

— На улице минус, — опять включился в беседу Клинт, — а у тебя, кажется, плюс. 

— Стив так долго прятал вас! — Нат уже освоилась и Роджерсу, наверняка, потом грозил допрос с пристрастием.

— Он мегя не пртл, — дожевывая салат, пытался разъяснить ситуацию Тони, но Наташа его не слушала.

— Дорогой Тони! Мы с Клинтом, — Наташа улыбалась искренно и радушно. — Очень рады за вас со Стивом! Я надеюсь, вы знаете какой Стив у нас замечательный! — она подставила пустой бокал Клинту, чтобы тому было чем занять руки. — Он настоящий друг! Заботливый, добрый и сердечный! Он прекрасный товарищ — отзывчивый и незаменимый! 

— Вы в надежных руках! — поддержал ее Клинт.

— Вы ошибаетесь! Я не тот, за кого вы меня принимаете!

— А кто? — рука Клинта с бутылкой шампанского зависла над бокалом. 

В комнате повисла напряженная тишина, которую можно было резать ножом, как масло.

— Да, Тони шутит! Он у меня такой шутник! — Стив положил руки на плечи Тони и крепко сжал их. — Не слушайте его! 

— Это то, что надо ! Иногда Стив слишком серьезен, ему просто необходим кто-то рядом, кто может его развлечь! — Клин уже справился с пробкой и игристое зашипело, и запузырилось у него в руках.

— Да уж, сегодня мы развлекались весь вечер! — Тони попытался сбросить руки Стива, но не тут-то было.

— Тони, зачем ты раскрываешь наши секреты! — Стив нежно взял шею Тони в захват и притянув к себе, чмокнул в макушку. 

Тони от неожиданности поперхнулся и вскочил, давясь кашлем. Но Стив молниеносно схватил его в охапку, похлопывая по спине.

— Я вообще его не знаю, — Тони старательно выворачивался из объятий Стива, но тот сжимал его только сильнее. — И оказался здесь совершенно случайно! 

— Ну, хватит уже! 

Тони дернулся еще разок и получил от Стива ощутимый шлепок по заднице, а вместе с ним и незамедлительную ответную реакцию. Внизу живота потянуло с неимоверной силой, а в паху ощутимо потяжелело. 

— Это запрещенный прием! — возмутился Тони.

— Почему?

— Я после могу натворить черт знает что! — вырываться из рук Стива было сплошным удовольствием. Чем активнее Тони брыкался, тем плотнее Стив прижимал его к себе. 

Стив играл с огнем. 

— А-ха-ха! Какой он у тебя милый! — Нат хлопала в ладоши и умилительно улыбалась, глядя на этих двоих.

— Я не у него.

— Ну, сколько можно, Тони! — Стив запустил свою лапищу в волосы Тони и разворошил их. — Ну, правда хватит! Все уже и так поняли, что мы вместе!

Он снова несильно хлопнул Тони по заднице. Это он, точно, сделал зря.

— Только что! Родился тост! — Наташа повернулась к Клинту, намекая на его участие. — Мы тебя слушаем, мой дорогой!

— О! — сообразил, наконец, Клинт. — Все правильно! Мы рады за вас! И за Стива, который умеет увлечь, объединить и повести за собой! Вы будете за ним, как за каменной стеной!

— А как он замечательно рисует! — добавила Наташа.

— Он еще и рисует? — Тони в отместку сунул руку под свитер, отчего «Мистер декабрь» вдруг напрягся, и Тони ощутил под ладонью охренительный рельеф кубиков.

— Стив! — Нат смотрела на него укоризненно, — ты не показывал Тони свои рисунки?

— Я чувствую, там есть на что посмотреть, — Тони потерся бедром, заставляя Стива резко отодвинутся, чтобы не упираться в него внушительным стояком.

Черт его знает почему, но как только он сжал Тони в объятиях, тело мгновенно, предательски отреагировало. 

И кажется для Стива это стало неожиданностью.

— Руки! — зашипел он сквозь зубы.

— Что руки? — Тони, не переставая наглаживал Стива, улыбаясь при этом как ни в чем не было.

— И перестань вертеться.

— Перестань разыгрывать комедию. 

Стив был бы рад, но остановиться и отступить было во сто крат хуже. 

— Ну, почему ты ему ничего не показывал? — не унималась Нат. 

Кажется, женщины сговорились довести Стива сегодня до белого каления.

— Да потому что у него руки заняты! — Тони, подливал масла в огонь.

— А-ха-ха, я просто не могу больше так смеяться, — Нат с умилением смотрела на их нежные обжимания. — Ну, какой он у тебя душка!

— И все же я не у него! — Вредничал Тони. 

— Я сказал, хватит дурачиться! — Стив чмокнул Тони в висок и в ответ получил низкий стон, от которого сердце бухнуло под ребра.

— Ну, почему, — Нат надула губы, — у него это так славно выходит. Мне так нравятся ваши взаимоотношения!

— Но взаимоотношения довольно сложные, — бубнил Тони.

Пользуясь моментом, он развернулся к Стиву лицом и потерся об него, вызывая своими увертками еще больший табун мурашек по всему телу.

— Тони и Стив! — Решив остановить поток этих сюсюканий провозгласил тост Клинт. — Пусть в следующем году у вас все наладится. Будьте счастливы!

— Аааа! — Нат захлопала в ладоши! — Отличный тост! Надо за это выпить!

Она заставила Клинта доверху наполнить бокал, отхлебнула от него глоток и по русскому обычаю запричитала:

— Горько как! Ох, и горько!

— Горько? — не понял Тони.

— Это значит по русскому обычаю Стив должен тебя поцеловать! — пояснил Клинт.

— Ну, нет! Я не хочу при вас целоваться! 

— Один поцелуй! — Стив хотел как можно скорее положить конец этой истории.

— Не надо стесняться! — Наташа не хотела упустить такой пикантный момент. — Здесь все свои.

— Ну, все, все, не дури!

— Слушайте, это может закончиться черт знает чем. — Тони вдруг не на шутку испугался. 

Ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль: вся эта история могла быть запланированной провокацией. Он один, в незнакомом месте, без охраны и телефона. В объятиях мужчины со стояком между ног и единственным желанием целоваться с ним до одури.

А ладони Стива тем временем, уже обхватили его лицо, губы прижались к губам и чужой горячий язык...

— Я устал повто... ммм... мммм! — Тони дернулся раз, другой и затих.

— Господи, какой мужик! — Наташа смотрела на них не отрываясь!

— Так! — Клинт встал из-за стола, — кажется, нам пора уходить. Пусть уж они сами тут!

— Положительный, серьезный!

— Пошли, кому говорю! — Клинт тянул ее за руку.

— Береги его, Стив!

— Наташа! Уймись, дай людям выяснить насколько они знакомы!

Дверь за ними захлопнулась.

***

 

Тони больше не сопротивлялся.

Не мог.

Ни с кем и никогда он не целовался так сладко и упоительно. 

Тони падал с космической высоты, хотел ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы остановить падение и не мог найти. Стив целовался так страстно, что Тони не удержался и застонал ему в рот.

— Сумасшедший! — он откинул голову назад, чтобы схватить хоть глоток воздуха. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— А что ты хотел? — Стив тяжело дышал. — Чтобы я рассказал им, как от меня сбежала невеста? 

— Ну, можно было что-нибудь придумать.

— Что? Что я нашел в своей постели незнакомого мужчину, а теперь встречаю Рождество, самый лучший, семейный праздник неизвестно с кем?  
— Я не неизвестно кто, неужели ты не видишь?

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Стив нехотя убрал руки и выпустил, наконец, Тони из своих объятий.

— Я несчастный человек, который пришел туда, сам не зная куда и нашел то, сам не знаю что.

— Это я несчастный человек, — Стив подошел к шкафу и взял в руки фотографию Шерон. 

— Как же ты теперь им предъявишь Шерон?

— А Шерон скорее всего уже не будет. — Стив достал с книжной полки маленький томик. — У нее в семье слишком высокие идеалы.

— Ты был ее идеалом!

— Ты правильно сказал: был. — Стив положил фотографию между страниц и захлопнул книгу. 

— Не надо, Стив. Ты зря...

— А мы уже перешли на «ты»? — спросил Стив, не оборачиваясь.

Тони улыбнулся и ответил совсем тихо.

— Трудно после такого поцелуя говорить тебе «вы».

— Сейчас ты уйдешь, и это все станет не важно.

— Почему я должен уйти. Я не хочу уходить.

— Потому что...

В дверь снова позвонили.

— Шерон? — встрепенулся Тони.

— Не знаю. — Стив смотрел на него и не трогался с места.

— Ну, что же ты! — Тони направился к двери. — Надо открыть.

— Не смей! — Стив схватил его за руку. — Я сам!

— Я на правах твоей «избранницы»... — Тони не мог удержаться, ему так хотелось подразнить Стива. — Имею право. 

— Еще слово! И я тебя...

Что именно «тебя» Тони так и не узнал, потому что Стив открыл дверь. 

На пороге стоял темнокожий парень.

— Сэм?

— Кэп, дружище! Я был тут недалеко в гостях и решил зарулить к тебе!

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Сэм снимал верхнюю одежду, пристраивал мохнатую шапку с огромными ушами на полке и без умолку тараторил.

— Мороз, просто ужас! Я думал пока добегу к тебе отморожу себе все достоинство! — он хлопал в ладоши и дышал на них, согревая теплым воздухом. — У тебя нет случайно электрокамина! Я бы не отказался.... О!

Сэм вдруг увидел, что Стив не один.

— Так у тебя тут мужская компания? Здорово! Почему ты не сказал?! Значит можно запросто выпить, чтобы согреться!

Тони смотрел на Сэма с улыбкой. Ему сразу понравился этот парень. 

— Стив! Налей человеку!

— Вот это разговор! — Сэм от предвкушения потирал ладони. 

— Стив, ты меня не представишь? — Тони подошел к Стиву и обнял его за талию. Стив дернулся, как ужаленный и этот жест не остался незамеченным.

— Я что-то пропустил?

— Ничего ты не пропустил, — Стив расцепил руки Тони и подошел к столу, чтобы наполнить бокал. — Я, как всегда, слева.

— Разве Стив вам ничего обо мне не рассказывал? — Тони смотрел на Стива нарочито влюбленными глазами и медленно шел на него.

— Нет. — Сэм заерзал на стуле, чувствуя неладное.

— Мы с ним вместе вот уже...

— Тони, прекрати немедленно, — взвился Стив! — Сэм, не слушай его!

— Отчего же, — Сэм расплылся в сладкой улыбке. — Я кажется, действительно все пропустил! Кэп, дружище, так тебя можно поздравить?

— Не с чем меня поздравлять, — щеки у Стива зарделись красным.

— Чува-а-а-к! Ты не умеешь скрывать свои чувства! — Сэм сам наполнил свой бокал, потому что Стив вместо того чтобы ухаживать за гостем, медленно ретировался от наступающего на него Тони. — Я рад за вас! 

— Нет никаких нас!

Сэм, не ожидая приглашения, опрокинул в себя напиток.

— И я рад! — Тони схватил Стива за руку. — Мы оба были рады сообщить вам эту новость!

— Что за бред ты несешь, Тони! — Стив хотел высвободиться, но Тони держал его крепко.

— Не надо стесняться, чувак! — подбадривал его Сэм. — Здесь же все свои!

— Здесь все свои, — подхватил Тони. — Всего один поцелуй. Ну, же! 

— Я не буду целоваться, — завопил Стив. — Не делайте из меня идиота!

Он запнулся о диван и рухнул, как подкошенный, а Тони рухнул следом за ним. Навалился сверху и замер всего на секунду. Этого хватило, чтобы понять, что Стив сам тянется за поцелуем.

Тони блаженно закрыл глаза и провалился в нирвану. Горячие влажные губы обхватили его рот, и он пропал. 

Черт, это было так прекрасно. Это не шло в сравнение ни с чем. Стив целовался идеально. Сосал, вылизывал, покусывал. И Тони снова стонал ему в рот так, словно вот-вот кончит от удовольствия.

Хлопок закрываемой двери отрезвил их обоих.

— Откуда ты взялся на мою голову, — прохрипел Стив.

— Из лифта.

Они оба посмотрели друг на друга ничего не видящими глазами и снова принялись целоваться. Стив обхватил Тони за задницу и вжал в себя. И Тони заелозил, притерся пахом, задвигался, распаляя его еще больше. Потянул с него свитер и Стив послушно сдернул его.  
Определенно, мироздание приготовило для Тони сногсшибательный подарок на это Рождество. И подарок этот был идеален. Стоящие торчком соски, ровные ряды кубиков и витиеватые буквы татуировки. 

«Верность».

Тони готов был вылизать каждую букву. 

Он заставил Стива раскинуть руки в стороны, любуясь красотой накачанного тела. Затем наклонился и взял в рот сосок, стал теребить его губами и языком и Стив застонал, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Тогда Тони втиснул руку между ними и сжал налитой желанием член. Стив дернулся и перехватил его руку. 

—Ты когда-нибудь..?

Стиву не надо было объяснять, о чем спрашивал Тони.

— Никогда.

От этого «никогда» Тони чуть не кончил, столько в этом слове было жажды и желания испробовать.

— Черт, Стив! Что ты делаешь со мной?

— Не знаю. Не спрашивай ничего.

— Так сделай уже, черт возьми, хоть что-нибудь! 

— Что?

— А что хочешь?

— Хочу.... — больше Стив не смог сказать ни слова, его так трясло от желания, а может от страха, Тони не знал точно, но готов был на что угодно.  
Стив оттолкнулся от дивана и встал. Прямо так, держа Тони на весу, как будто тот ничего не весил вовсе. Опрокинул его на спину и развел ноги в разные стороны. Гладил ладонями окрепший член Тони и неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза. 

От разгорающегося желания, Тони выгибался у него в руках, дрожал всем телом и больше всего хотел зажмуриться, чтобы чувствовать все, еще ярче, но Стив прошептал ему прямо в губы.

— Не закрывай, я хочу видеть, если сделаю что-то не так.

Он торопливо сдернул рубашку и не смог справиться с брюками. Они так и повисли у Тони на одной лодыжке. Стив наклонился вперед, коснулся члена Тони одними губами, затем взял головку в рот. Медленно, но верно погружая член в горячую бархатистость рта.

Тони представлял его жадные губы, чувствовал горячий язык и хотел только одного: глубже и сильнее. 

Стив сосал медленно, но брал глубоко, и Тони стонал так, как никогда в жизни. Когда разрядка была близко, он схватил Стива за волосы, чтобы остановить, но Стив с силой отвел его руку и прижал к дивану. Перехватил член у основания и снова ускорил ритм. Он втягивал, лизал, высасывал так, что Тони захлебнулся его страстью, закричал, забился у него в руках, испытывая запредельное наслаждение. Чувствуя удовольствие каждой клеточкой своего тела. Несравнимое. За которое можно было отдать все. И еще больше.

Стив выпил его до самого конца и только тогда выпустил член изо рта.

Тони парил. Умиротворение разлилось горячей волной и захватило его всего от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Он забыл свое имя, а другое выписанное огнем полыхнуло под веками. И Тони отключился.

 

*** 

 

Кто-то хлопал его по щекам и беспрестанно твердил его имя.

Тони открыл глаза, Стив нависал над ним и глаза его были полны ужаса.

— Тони? Я сделал что-то не так?

Вместо того чтобы ответить Тони приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.

— Это точно твой «первый раз»?

— Было так заметно?

— Ты чемпион по...

Стив закрыл рот Тони рукой, но при этом все равно залился краской. Тони прижал его ладонь к своим губам и поцеловал.

— Чемпион, — Тони хотел, чтобы Стив чувствовал его восхищение неожиданно обнаружившимися талантами.

— А ты часом не поешь? У тебя прекрасный тенор, — Стив сказал это и снова зарделся.

Тони давно не видел, чтобы кто-то, кто заставил его только что летать без костюма, так смущался.

Это смущение будило в нем новое желание.

— Хочу тебя.

Тони сдернул с лодыжки застрявшую там штанину и окинул Стива таким взглядом, что руки Стива сами потянулись к ширинке и он в долю секунды избавился от брюк и нижнего белья.

То, что увидел Тони заставило задницу сжаться от предвкушения ошеломительного секса, но он только сглотнул слюну. Потянул Стива на себя заставляя лечь рядом и взял оба члена в руку.

— Ты лучшее, что со мной произошло за этот год, — Тони погладил его тыльной стороной ладони по щеке. — Ты мое лучшее. — Повторил он, подбадривая Стива.

Стив охнул, втянул ртом воздух и так и замер.

— Отомри, — шепнул ему Тони. — Хочешь сам?

— Как, — голос Стива дрожал от волнения.

— Как себе.

Стив смотрел на него не моргая. 

Стив прижался к губам Тони, целуя нежно, как будто еще час назад не впивался в них, терзая от страсти.

— Как себе, — прошептал он и двинул рукой. Сначала осторожно, а потом увереннее. Ритмичнее. 

Теперь уже Тони смотрел во все глаза, чтобы увидеть, как жар растекается по щекам и шее Стива. Как расширяется зрачок, а радужка темнеет как грозовое небо. Как трепещут ресницы, как округляются губы в беззвучном стоне наслаждения. 

Что может быть прекраснее этого момента?

Только губы, которые шепчут твое имя.

Тони.

Только горячая струя, которая выплескивается тебе на живот. 

Только крепкие руки, которые сжимают так сильно, словно бояться потерять.

 

***

Звонок в дверь заставляет их вздрогнуть одновременно и рефлекторно вжаться друг в друга. 

— Черт, — Тони начинает смеяться.

— Давай не будем открывать.

— Это — не квартира. Это какой-то проходной двор.

— Не будем открывать, — еще раз повторяет Стив, но звонок звенит не переставая.

— Кто-то очень настырный.

— Кто-то точно знает, что мы здесь.

Его трель перебивает звук телефона. Стив не выдерживает и, набросив рубашку, которая в принципе ничего не прикрывает, идет, чтобы взять трубку. Тони смотрит на упругую задницу и мечтательно прикрывает глаза.

— Тони, — Стив смотрит на него испуганными глазами и протягивает трубку, — консьерж утверждает, что это тебя.

— Включи громкую связь.

— Но...

— У меня нет от тебя секретов.

Стив нажимает кнопку интеркома.

На том конце провода Пеппер.

— Тони, ты где? С тобой все в порядке?

— В Бруклин-Хайтс, — говорит Тони и прикусывает губу. Лучше бы он назвал любую другую точку на земном шаре.

— Ты снова сбежал от меня в Бруклин-Хайтс?

— Пеп, это другое! Поверь!

— Завтра утром ты проснешься и поймешь, что все это снова было самообманом. Мне жаль, что ты тратишь время на несуществующие отношения. Ты, конечно вправе тратить свое свободное время как угодно, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы свой выбор ты делал исключительно на трезвую голову.  
Ведь ты знаешь это лучше меня: за такой короткий срок старое разрушить можно, а создать новое — очень трудно. Практически нельзя.  
Конец рождественской ночи. Утром наступит похмелье... Пустота.

 

Тони молчит. Он смотрит на Стива, который пятится назад и выходит в другую комнату. 

— Пеппер, — кричит Тони. Он вскакивает с постели и хватает трубку. — Все очень серьезно, это другое, поверь мне! Я все объясню тебе!

— За тобой приехал Хэппи. Машина ждет тебя внизу.

— Как вы нашли меня?

— Это моя работа, Тони.

В трубке звучат короткие гудки.

Тони садится на пол и закрывает голову руками. 

— Тебе нужно идти. — Стив стоит на пороге комнаты полностью одетый. — Все правильно.

— Что правильно? Стив? 

— Кто ты такой Тони? 

— Неизвестно кто, ты же сам сказал.

— За «неизвестно кем» не отправляют роскошный седан восьмой модели.

— Это единственная причина, по которой я должен уйти?

— Твоя девушка была права... 

— Она не моя девушка! — взрывается Тони.

— Это был самобман.

Тони встает и осматривается, чтобы найти свои вещи.

— Какая нелепость.

— Какая сумасшедшая ночь. — Стив подает ему одежду. — Она сказала нам то, что мы бы сами не решились сказать друг другу. 

— Ты не должен об мне плохо думать. — Тони натягивает на себя брюки и рубашку. — Я прошу тебя. 

— Я и не думаю. — Стив подает Тони пальто. — Тебе пора.

Тони берет пальто, но не торопиться его надеть.

— Я хочу остаться.

— Надолго?

— Хотя бы на полчаса.

— Полчаса ничего не спасут.

— Господи, нелепость какая-то. Из-за какого-то телефонного звонка. — Тони хочет дотронуться до Стива, но тот отступает на шаг назад. — Мы потом этого себе никогда не простим.

— Надо уметь сдерживать свои чувства.

— Не слишком ли часто мы сдерживаемся там, где нужно сказать.

— Мы просто немножко сошли с ума, — Стив говорит так, словно не слышит Тони. — Эта ночь закончилась и все становится на свои места.

— Я позвоню...

— Не нужно.

— Я...

— Уходи, Тони. Нехорошо заставлять человека ждать.

Тони обреченно ударяет кулаком пустой воздух.

— Какая глупость.

Он смотрит на Стива в последний раз в надежде увидеть его глаза. 

Но Стив отворачивается к окну. Холодное солнце встает над заледеневшим за ночь Нью-Йорком.

***  
Эпилог

Стив сидит на высоком стуле и нервно теребит пучок кистей. Ожидание самое большое наказание для того, кто ждет окончательного результата.  
Телефонный звонок заставляет его вскочить. 

— Слушай, это что-то невероятное, но твои рисунки раскупили все до единого! — Романова кричит в трубку, перекрывая шум возбужденной толпы.

— Я сейчас приеду. — Неожиданная новость срывает его с места. 

Стив мчится на своем мотоцикле, минуя пробки и центральные улицы. 

Он не надеялся, что его работы вообще привлекут чье-либо внимание. Владелец галереи, который согласился выставить эту экспозицию был настроен менее скептически, но даже он не ожидал такого ажиотажа. 

Отзывы прессы самые восторженные, а критика благосклонна. Хотя тема выставки вовсе неоднозначна. 

Обнаженная мужская натура.

Стив опасался быть непонятым. Но под натиском все той же Романовой сдался.

Стив входит без стука, но Стэн Ли радостно приветствует его и несмотря на солидный возраст с легкостью поднимается из кресла ему навстречу.

— Кто все эти люди, которые решили выложить свои деньги за мои рисунки? 

— Почему люди? — мистер Ли смотрит на Стива, и хитрые черти в его глазах отплясывают джигу. — Покупатель всего один.

— Вы хотите сказать, что за все мои работы выложил деньги всего один человек?

— Я больше тебе скажу, он скупил их еще до открытия, но просил не говорить тебе об этом. Но сейчас, я думаю, уже можно.

— Не могу в это поверить. — Стив плюхается со всего размаху в кресло и обхватывает голову руками. 

— Сумасшедший? — в его глазах все еще плещется неверие в успех.

— Почему сразу сумасшедший, — Стэн смеется, и лучики от его улыбки режут лицо тонкими морщинками. — Твои работы попали в хорошие руки.  
Он молчит с минуту. Затем встает и выглядывает в окно.

— Они будут украшать Башню Старка. Известного миллиардера и филантропа. 

— Кого? — Стив приподнимается в кресле.

— Да вот и он сам. Собственной персоной явился, чтобы подписать документы о передаче работ в его коллекцию.

Стив оборачивается и замирает. 

На пороге комнаты стоит Тони.

Выглядит он великолепно. Дорогой костюм, такие же дорогущие ботинки и галстук.

— Механик, значит? 

Тони снимает темные очки, чтобы Стив мог видеть его глаза. 

— Врун несчастный. — Стив не может сдержать счастливой улыбки.

— Мистер Ли, не будете ли вы столь любезны, чтобы оставить нас с автором работ наедине. Нам необходимо кое-что прояснить.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, мистер Старк. — И Стэн выходит из кабинета.

— Мистер Старк? — Стив не верит свои глазам. — Тот самый Тони Старк?

— Тони. Для тебя просто Тони, Стив.

— Зачем ты скупил мои работы?

— Не хочу, чтобы на мою задницу глазел весь Нью-Йорк.

— Почему только Нью-Йорк? — изображает обиду Стив. — Может быть, полмира.

— Тем более. — Тони смотрит на него с нескрываемой нежностью. — К тому же там есть одна анатомическая неточность.

— Какая? — возмущается Стив.

— Поехали к тебе, покажу.

Румянец ползет по щекам и Стив прикусывает губы, чтобы не согласиться в ту же минуту.

— Я все еще не знаю, кто ты? — он с трудом сдерживает участившееся дыхание.

— Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. 

— Мне больше нравится — механик.

— Я буду для тебя, кем ты захочешь, мой самый лучший «Мистер декабрь!» 

— Собираешься снова совершить незаконное проникновение?

— Оно может стать законным, — сейчас Тони серьезен, как никогда.

— Тогда тебе нужен ключ? — спрашивает его Стив.

— Мне нужен только ты.

***

Стив лежит раскинувшись на шелковых простынях, как морская звезда. Удовольствие волнами прокатывается по его телу, а Тони короткими поцелуями длит это наслаждение.

Теперь они оба знают секрет счастья: нужна всего одна рождественская ночь, чтобы изменить всю жизнь.


End file.
